How Did This Happen?
by TragicallyBeautifulxx
Summary: Mary dreads her night out with Gwen, but later finds just how wrong she was. Mordern AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story, purely for my enjoyment, I will admit I took some things from here and there, but the gist of it is my own.**_

* * *

_1_

Mary woke slowly, as per usual on a Saturday, due to her absolute refusal to get up without the motivation of emergency. Checking her phone she found that it was five past ten and that she had a text from Gwen,

"_We still on for tonight?"_

Mary sighed and rolled over; she really had been dreading it. Gwen had invited her to dinner with her and a friend, _not_ her boyfriend, a friend. Gwen was nice enough but they weren't really close friends, they were both much closer to Anna than each other, but Mary accepted, glad of an excuse to get out of the house.

Walking to the kitchen she heard, _heard_ Anna being all happy and bubbly with no sound at all, it was very unnerving to hear such a thing. Holding her breath she opened the door and a strawberry smoothie was thrust into her hand by a smiling Anna. Mary knew exactly why Anna was so elated, it was Saturday and she was going to John's.

John Bates was … indescribable, Mary didn't like him, he always seemed to be hiding something, but Anna, dearest Anna, seemed to be madly in love with him.

Still observing Anna she opened the cupboard, looking for her cereal, finding only Anna's Cheerios. She giggled slightly at the choice, before suddenly becoming more serious.

"Where's my cereal?"

"You ate it last night in your blind _Grey's Anatomy _marathon."

"Oh yeah," she replied settling for toast instead.

* * *

Upon entering her room that evening Mary found Anna trying to steal her most seductive deep red lipstick.

"You know, you could just ask for these things, rather than steal them."

Anna turned around in shock, not knowing what to say. She hadn't expected Mary to be there, even though she heard the shower go off about five minutes ago.

"I'm really sorry."

"Well you can use it tonight, but ask any more, ok?"

"Ok."

Once Anna left the room Mary slipped into a black dress and some rather raunchy red heels. She spent roughly fifteen minutes on her make-up, until perfectly satisfied, and blow dried her hair into soft waves. After examining herself in the mirror she went to find Anna. She was pinning up a small bit of hair whilst examining her reflection. Mar froze slightly jealous, she actually looked amazing. Her light dress, her long, golden hair, with a gentle curl, her perfect skin and features, they all looked so angelic…

Mary was awoken from her trance by a text from Gwen.

"_I'll pick you up in three minutes."_

True to her word Gwen arrived exactly one hundred and eighty seconds later. Rolling her eyes at Anna's giggle Mary opened the door and began to breathe deeply in preparation for the evening.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, be brutal.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mary got out of the car, quite glad that Gwen had chosen a nice restaurant, but then again, maybe she didn't chose it, maybe _he_ did.

"Matthew chose the restaurant," Gwen explained, "I told him about the title." Mary rolled her eyes; she hated it when people mentioned her title.

They found Matthew waiting inside; he had rather nice hair… were his eyes really that blue? Or was she imagining things?

"His eyes really are that blue," Gwen whispered in her ear, "I thought the same thing when I first met him."

Mary couldn't help but giggle, wondering if she had said it aloud. Meanwhile Matthew was seeing a tall, slender, rather beautiful woman, before mentally shaking himself, _you have a girlfriend_;_ Liv is your girlfriend. _He politely shook her hand before they were ushered to their table.

The conversation, however, did not go quite as well.

"Mary, Gwen tells me you're studying English Literature."

"Yes," she replied, rolling her eyes, _it was so predictable, _"you?"

"Um, law actually." Mary was quite surprised, _how was Gwen, fun, mental Gwen, friends with this rather annoying law student_?

"Interesting," she replied, thoroughly uninterested.

"My girlfriend, Lavinia, studies Art History," said Matthew, as if to answer her silent question. Mary was slightly creeped out; everyone seemed to know what she was thinking, it was unnerving.

"Ah." So did Gwen, that's how they were friends, through Lavinia. "Where is she?"

"She's ill. So are you really a lady?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Does that mean I have to bow to you or something?"

"Yes," she snapped rather annoyed.

They continued much like this and by the end Mary saw a prissy, annoying man, and Matthew saw an unbelievably thran, and unbelievably funny woman.

When she arrived home Mary found Anna curled up on the couch, cupcake and tea in hand.

"So how was your evening?" asked Mary.

"It was lovely, he cooked lasagne, we watched the film of my choice…"

_"And?"_

"And what?"

"And, are you together or not?"

"Not, but I really don't mind."

"Anna, sweetie, you are good at many, many things,_ but, _lying however is not one of them. You love him_, _against all logic you love him, tell him that, let him know how you feel."

"Mary, it's not that easy."

"Well, I wouldn't know about the non-existent difficulties."

"Well, how was _your_ evening?"

"It was alright, the food was good but Gwen's friend Matthew was quite annoying."

"How so?"

"Well his tone of voice was irritating, he seemed quite full of himself and he spoke with his mouth full-"

"-Gasp."

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"Oh, really?" replied Anna, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied defensively, and quite truthfully.

"Alrightly then," replied Anna, her gaze fixed on the television once more.

* * *

_**A/N: hope you enjoyed.**_

_**P.S. Thran means stubborn, but it's how I would say it, sorry.**_


End file.
